dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
TCG-Only Dinosaurs
These are the Dinosaurs that appear only in the TCG. For a complete list of all dinosaurs in Dinosaur King (minus those here under the heading "Alternate Dinosaurs"), see List of Dinosaur Cards. Altered Dinosaurs Alpha Dinosaurs The TCG has two Alpha Dinosaurs of each Element (1 for Fire) that are not seen anywhere else. *Alpha Giganotosaurus (DKBD) *Alpha Amargasaurus (DKAA) *Alpha Nemegtosaurus (DKBD) *Alpha Arrhinoceratops (DKBD) *Alpha Triceratops (DKAA) *Alpha Ankylosaurus (DKAA) *Alpha Sauropelta (DKBD) *Alpha Lambeosaurus (DKAA) *Alpha Tsintaosaurus (DKBD) *Alpha Ceratosaurus (DKAA) *Alpha Sinraptor (DKBD) Black Dinosaurs Other than the Black T-Rex, all Black Dinosaurs are TCG-only, all being from Black Dinosaur Rampage. *Black Spinosaurus *Black Pentaceratops *Black Saichania *Black Saurolophus *Black Megaraptor Armored Dinosaurs There are only 2 Armored Dinosaurs that appear only in the TCG. *Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus (SAS) *Spectral Armor Iguanodon (DKJC) Alternate Dinosaurs Speculative/descriptive name; they have no official designation. These are the alternately-named dinosaurs whose stats differ from those of the regular dinosaur, used increasingly to pad out later decks after most other dinosaurs had already been featured. Functionally, there is no game difference between them and regular dinosaurs in any capacity. They do not count as having the same name as their regular forms for any rules or effects. There are no TCG-only Secret Dinosaurs. (Those marked with an * are names translated from French-only SAS cards, and so might vary; those marked with ** are from Thai-only DKJC cards whose names aren't readable and so can't be translated.) Fire *Forest Camo Abelisaurus (DKBD) *Razor-tooth Abelisaurus* (SAS) *Prowling Acrocanthosaurus (DKTB) *Berserk Acrocanthosaurus (DKTA) *Raging Albertosaurus (DKAA) *Pack Hunter Albertosaurus* (SAS) *Lurking Alioramus (DKBD) *Roaring Alioramus (DKTA) *Mad Carcharodontosaurus (DKTB) *Chinese Carcharodontosaurus (DKTA) *Prowling Daspletosaurus (DKTB) *Wild Daspletosaurus (DKBD) *Fiery Daspletosaurus* (SAS) *Savage Giganotosaurus (DKAA) *Wildfire Giganotosaurus (DKDS) *Scary Giganotosaurus* (SAS) *Hunting Gorgosaurus (DKDS) *Ferocious Mapusaurus (DKDS) *Destructive Mapusaurus* (SAS) *Roaring Metriacanthosaurus (DKBD) *Wandering Rajasaurus (DKTA) *City Stalker Saurophaganax* (SAS) *Hunting Tarbosaurus (DKAA) *Curious Tarbosaurus (DKDS) *Ferocious Torvosaurus (DKAA) *Roman Torvosaurus (DKDS) *Relentless Tyrannosaurus (DKTB) *Terrifying Tyrannosaurus (DKTA) *Fierce Yangchuanosaurus (DKAA) *Fearsome Yangchuanosaurus (DKTA) Water *Roaring Amargasaurus (DKTB) *Fearless Ampelosaurus (DKTA) *Razor-tooth Baryonyx (DKAA) *Japanese Baryonyx (DKTA) *Majestic Camarasaurus (DKBD) *Sheltered Camarasaurus* (SAS) *Placid Cetiosaurus (DKBD) *Swamp Dicraeosaurus (DKDS) *Swamp Futabasaurus* (SAS) *Oasis Gondwanatitan (DKTA) *Pouncing Irritator (DKAA) *Rapid Irritator (DKDS) *Wading Nemegtosaurus (DKTB) *Curious Nemegtosaurus (DKTA) *Swamp Opisthocoelicaudia (DKBD) *Starving Opisthocoelicaudia* (SAS) *Peaceful Patagosaurus (DKAA) *Lake Lurker Patagosaurus (DKDS) *Jungle Saltasaurus (DKAA) *Hammerer Saltasaurus* (SAS) *Sunrise Shunosaurus (DKTB) *Roman Shunosaurus (DKDS) *Hunting Spinosaurus (DKTA) *Swift Suchomimus (DKTB) *Pouncing Suchomimus (DKTA) *Grazing Titanosaurus (DKAA) *Shoreline Titanosaurus* (SAS) Lightning *Beachcomber Achelousaurus (DKBD) *Barking Achelousaurus (DKDS) *unknown Achelousaurus variant** (DKJC) *unknown Albertaceratops variant** (DKJC) *Rampaging Anchiceratops (DKTB) *Racing Anchiceratops (DKTA) *possibly Parisian Anchiceratops** (DKJC) *Roaming Arrhinoceratops (DKTB) *Storming Arrhinoceratops (DKDS) *unknown Arrhinoceratops variant** (DKJC) *Stormcaller Brachyceratops (DKBD) *unknown Brachyceratops variant** (DKJC) *Twilight Centrosaurus* (SAS) *Assertive Chasmosaurus* (SAS) *Mighty Diceratops (DKAA) *Squall Line Diceratops (DKBD) *Enraged Diceratops (DKDS) *Caribbean Diceratops (DKJC) *Herd Leader Einiosaurus (DKTA) *Water's Edge Eucentrosaurus (DKTB) *Thundering Eucentrosaurus (DKTA) *Savannah Monoclonius (DKAA) *Snow-Peak Pachyrhinosaurus (DKBD) *Grazing Pachyrhinosaurus (DKTA) *Brave Pentaceratops (DKDS) *Radiant Pentaceratops* (SAS) *Charging Styracosaurus (DKBD) *Thundering Styracosaurus (DKDS) *Wandering Torosaurus (DKAA) *Energetic Torosaurus* (SAS) *Serene Triceratops (DKTA) *Swift Udanoceratops (DKAA) *Playful Udanoceratops* (SAS) *Thundercaller Zuniceratops (DKDS) Earth *Roadblock Ankylosaurus (DKAA) *Pack Protector Dacentrurus (DKTB) *Crag Climber Dacentrurus (DKDS) *Plated Edmontonia (DKAA) *Caribbean Edmontonia (DKDS) *Tunneling Euoplocephalus (DKDS) *Growling Euoplocephalus* (SAS) *Sandstorm Gastonia (DKBD) *Mountain Gigantspinosaurus (DKDS) *Hidden Gigantspinosaurus* (SAS) *Thirsty Kentrosaurus (DKBD) *Splashing Kentrosaurus (DKDS) *Boulder Bash Lexovisaurus (DKBD) *Cliff Lexovisaurus (DKTA) *Persian Lexovisaurus* (SAS) *Startled Nodosaurus (DKAA) *Sure-footed Nodosaurus (DKTA) *Riverbed Pinacosaurus (DKTA) *Solid Saichania (DKTA) *Iron Spine Sauropelta (DKAA) *Ruin Guard Stegosaurus (DKBD) *Fierce Stegosaurus (DKTA) *Grazing Tarchia (DKTB) *Howling Tarchia* (SAS) *Dune Climber Talarurus (DKBD) *Howling Talarurus* (SAS) *Traveling Tuojiangosaurus (DKTA) *Resting Wuerhosaurus (DKDS) Grass *Excited Altirhinus (DKAA) *Downtown Altirhinus (DKTA) *unknown Altirhinus variant** (DKJC) *Spotted Anatotitan (DKTB) *Summit Anatotitan* (SAS) *Starving Brachylophosaurus (DKAA) *Leaping Brachylophosaurus* (SAS) *Forest Camo Camptosaurus (DKTA) *Grazing Charonosaurus* (SAS) *Twilight Corythosaurus (DKTA) *Guardian Fukuisaurus (DKTB) *Wary Fukuisaurus (DKTA) *Oasis Iguanodon (DKBD) *Brawny Iguanodon (DKDS) *unknown Iguanodon variant** (DKJC) *Charging Lambeosaurus (DKTB) *Prairie Lambeosaurus* (SAS) *unknown Lanzhousaurus variant** (DKJC) *Mysterious Leaellynasaura* (SAS) *Nesting Maiasaura (DKAA) *Searching Maiasaura* (SAS) *Lost Valley Muttaburrasaurus (DKBD) *unknown Muttaburrasaurus variant** (DKJC) *Roaming Ouranosaurus (DKDS) *Noble Parasaurolophus (DKDS) *Charging Saurolophus (DKBD) *Depot Saurolophus* (SAS) *Prairie Shantungosaurus (DKBD) *Enraged Shantungosaurus (DKDS) *Chinese Shantungosaurus (DKTA) *Friendly Tsintaosaurus (DKDS) *unknown Tsintaosaurus variant** (DKJC) Wind *City Stalker Allosaurus (DKAA) *Suspicious Allosaurus* (SAS) *Swift Afrovenator (DKAA) *Cautious Afrovenator (DKTA) *Tempest Afrovenator* (SAS) *Mist Hunter Carnotaurus (DKTA) *unknown Carnotaurus variant** (DKJC) *War Cry Ceratosaurus (DKTB) *Whirling Ceratosaurus (DKTA) *High Noon Deltadromeus (DKBD) *unknown Deltadromeus variant** (DKJC) *Hunting Dilophosaurus (DKTA) *unknown Dilophosaurus variant** (DKJC) *unknown Gallimimus variant** (DKJC) *unknown Gojirasaurus variant** (DKJC) *unknown Indosuchus variant** (DKJC) *Racing Liliensternus (DKDS) *Roman Majungasaurus (DKDS) *unknown Majungasaurus variant** (DKJC) *Lost Megaraptor (DKBD) *Surprise Attack Megaraptor (DKDS) *Prowling Megaraptor* (SAS) *Gale-force Monolophosaurus (DKBD) *Roaming Monolophosaurus* (SAS) *Screeching Neovenator (DKDS) *Sprinting Piatnitzkysaurus (DKAA) *Gladiator Piatnitzkysaurus (DKDS) *Shouting Rugops* (SAS) *Pouncing Troodon* (SAS) *Leaping Utahraptor (DKBD) *Pouncing Utahraptor (DKTA) *Raging Velociraptor (DKBD) Category:TCG